My Sun
by PenguinKissesx
Summary: So Renesmee isn't a little girl anymore, she's fallen for Jacob.  They love eachother.  So I'm really bad at summaries so just Read and Review.
1. Feelings

**A/N- I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

"Come on Jacob, hurry up!"  
I couldn't help but laugh at Renesmee. She was beautiful and smart, her smile lit up the room and I swear her big, gorgeous eyes could see into your soul. But she could be impatient and a litle demanding if she hadn't had any blood in a while. Nessie was a mere five years old, but physically she was about 13. She was quite small but knew more than the average 16-year-old.

We ran into the forest, me a few feet behind her in human form. She disappeared into the trees and I heard a few elk passing by her. I peered through the leaves and saw her in a close tree. Ready to pounce on her prey. I saw her leap off the large branch she was crouched on and take hold of the elk by the neck. I looked away as I heard the neck crack quietly as it was broken. Ness didn't like to make the creature she was drinking from feel any unneccasary pain. I stood, my back towards her as she drank. She didn't really like me seeing her feeding. She thought I would think of her a killer. I didn't though, I would never feel that about Nessie. It keeps her alive and from feeling pain. I heard her stand up after draining the elk and she made her way towards me. She jumped up onto my back, wanting a ride. She was getting growing pains again. They hardly happened when she was younger but she was growing fast, thankfully coming to a halt. Carlisle said she would stop growing when she looked around 17. I looked the same age, so it was fine with me.

We ran up to the cottage where she could rest and eat. Every time she drank blood, she would need at least one piece of fruit after. She didn't explain why but Edward said she thought it was more of a meal.  
She slipped off my back as we reached the porch and opened the door, throwing her jacket on the the armchair and making her way across the lounge to the kitchen, she rooted through until she found what she was looking for, she washed out the whole bag of grapes and put them in a large bowl. I sat down on the sofa and let her rest her head on my lap after she had her fill of grapes. She left me with 3/4 of the grapes left as she fell asleep. I decided to let her sleep and reached over to the coffee table, careful not to disturb her, and grabbed my mobile. I clicked on the little new message button and started the text.

_Ness asleep, hunting knocked her out. I'll stay with her til she awake. C u l8a._

I rifled through the contacts and sent it to Edward. Him and Bella were at Seattle College together and wouldn't get back until later. 4 hours and the rest of the grapes later, Nessie started to stir. She opened her eyes and yawned quietly, pushing herself up on her hands. "Sorry, Jake." Her eyes looked tired. Faint black bags were circling her eyes. "What's to be sorry for?" She shrugged, too tired to speak. "How about I put you to bed?" She nodded, I saw a ghost of a smile on her lips. She moved out of the way as I stood up. I picked her up and carried her the short journey to her tiny bedroom. She scrambled, slowly to her huge closet. Choosing a set of pyjamas, she shut the door on the closet and got dressed. The door opened, 5 minutes later. She was wearing a baggy old t-shirt of mine and shorts, her hair tied up into a loose bun by her neck. She clamboured into bed quietly, yawning. "You know, your aunt Alice won't be very happy with that fashion choice." She sunk into the pillow and shrugged, "I'm sleeping in it, not walking down a catwalk." I smiled as she breathed deeply and closed her eyes. I kissed her on the cheek and dimmed the lights for her. I pulled the sheets over her and whispered into her ear, "Sweet dreams, honey." As I pulled away from her, her hand grabbed my own and her eyes did their best to open. "Can you stay with me, Jake?" I smiled and kissed her cheek again. "Sure, Nessie." She rolled onto her side so there was more room for me. I pulled back the covers and slid into them. I pulled her closer to me, keeping her warm and letting her curl up in my arms. I breathed in her scent and closed my eyes. I was here, with my Nessie, my imprint, my world. And the only thing I wanted, was for it to stay that way.

**Hi, so I've wanted to do this for a while now, so Read and Review please. :D**


	2. First Kiss

**A/N- I don't own Twilight.**

I'd had a lot on my mind recently. I was nearly six years old but was physically 16. I was concentrating hard on my school work. (I hadn't ever gone to real school with normal kids, I had been homeschooled. Carlisle taught me Science. Emmett was in charge of Gym Class, Jasper for Maths, Rosalie for English Lit. My Dad taught me Music and Esme taught me Art and French. My Mom taught me Food Tech. and Alice just bounced around the house or tried to put me off in my 'class'.) I was also having a lot of weird feelings. I was best friends with Jacob. We saw each other everyday. But I was starting to develop feelings of more than just friendship with him. It seemed that I was always thinking about him. I was always either on the phone to him, texting him, emailing him, talking to him directly or thinking about him. Luckily, since I was 10 I could hide my thoughts from my dad pretty easily. That came in handy a lot but then one day, I found out that it didn't work while I was sleeping.

I was on the beach at La Push, but with Jacob and a young girl. I didn't recognize the girl from anywhere. She was about four years old with pale skin, dark brown hair and huge chocolate brown eyes. She was on Jacob's shoulders, holding onto his hair and giggling. I was strolling along side them. But I noticed something odd about the dream-me. I was holding the bottom of my stomach and smiling. As the dream-me turned to Jacob, I saw a tiny bump. Jacob grinned and pulled the little girl off his shoulders and kissed her head and let her go to play in the sand. He then turned to me, one hand on my bump, the other on the back of my neck and kissed my lips softly.

At that point I woke up at 10am with a start to see my father sat on the end of my bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to steady my breathing and create a diversion for the topic that I knew that he was about to bring up. I was careful to hide my thoughts from him as I started to cough, violently. He was back from the kitchen in a second with a glass of water. I swallowed it down and muttered a quiet 'Thanks'. We sat in silence for a minute until he licked his lips, a human thing he'd picked up over the years. "Renesmee, I just want you to know that it's perfectly normal for you to feel this way about Jacob."  
I looked up in shock, "Really?" He nodded. "It's the same that I felt when I was with your mother." I sat back against the headboard. "Okay," He looked away in the direction of the big house, "Jacob's going to be here in 10 minutes, maybe you should talk it through with him." I stared at him in horror. "Are you crazy, I can't say anything to him, he's my best friend." My father smirked and walked to the door, "You never know, Renesmee, he might feel the same way about you." And he left.

Now that I doubted.

I sighed and made my way into the huge closet that Alice had stocked and supplied. I chose a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black tank top. I shook my bronze curls out onto my shoulders and brushed my teeth. I walked into the lounge, picking up my phone and shoving it into my back pocket as I walked onto the porch. I then saw Jacob run towards me in his human skin. He picked me up into a bear hug and kissed my cheek. I felt my heart flutter at the touch of his lips against my skin. I started to feel really warm and a little dizzy. I smiled, "Come on, Jake." I ran at full speed to the forest, Jacob was close behind me. I ran further in, until I knew nobody could hear or see us. I stopped in the middle of the woods. I sat down on a large log and tried to take deep breaths. Jacob ran towards me and sat on the log beside me. "You okay, Ness?" I opened my mouth about to reply, but decided not to lie. I just shook my head in silence. Jacob put his arm around me and stroked my hair, "What is it, honey? You can tell me." I didn't know how to explain it. I stood up quickly, pulling out of Jacobs arms, shocking him. I pulled my hands through my hair and I felt unneccescary tears fall down my cheeks. Jacob stood up, "Ness, is it something I've done?" His eyes were sad and concerned. "No, Jake. It's hard to explain." He put his hands on either side of my face, his face inches from mine. "Nessie, please. Just tell me." I could feel his breath on my lips and it made me shiver. He looked straight into my eyes, "Renesmee, please." I took a deep breath, this was it.

"I like you."  
He froze, expressionless.  
"And not just as a friend, more. And I've felt this way for a while."  
Jacob was still, frozen on the spot.  
I took his hands away from my face and put them by his side. I pushed my hair out of the way and turned and ran. I had only ran 30 feet when I felt a warm hand grab my wrist. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face Jacob. He still wore the expressionless look on his face but his eyes had tears in them.  
I pulled my hand away, "Look, Jacob, I get it. I feel more for you than you do for me. Okay, I understand." I turned to run again but the same warm hand caught mine again. He pulled me around and gave me a second to look at his beautiful face before pulling mine towards it and pressing his mouth to mine. It took me a minute to register what was going on before I responded. I pulled away, "Jacob, do you even like me? I mean, are you just pretending?" Jacob sighed and shook his head, "Listen, Renesmee. I guess its time to tell you," I pressed my hand to his forearm. _Tell me what?_ "Ness, I imprinted on you." I gasped and felt my eyes grow wide. I couldn't even speak. _When?_ "When I first saw you." I was shocked to say the least. I couldn't even think of anything to say to him. All I could feel was Joy and Love. I pressed my lips to his, tangling my hands in his thick hair. His hands roamed my back and his lips responded with mine.

After a while it started to rain heavily so we ran inside the cottage. To our suprise, it was empty. In the kitchen, we started kissing again. He pulled me up so I was sat on the counter. We matched height then so it was easier to kiss. He kissed my neck and collarbone as I caught my breath. We both jumped when my phone rang out. I breathed deeply and took it out of my pocket, checking the Caller ID. Mom. I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear.

"Hi, Mom, what's up?"  
"Well, Renesmee, it's 12 o'clock. Remind Jake that he has work at 1pm."  
"Oh, okay then, Bye.  
"Bye, hun."

I hung up and placed the phone next to me. I looked towards Jacob, "Why didn't you tell me you had work today?" "Oh, well, I kinda forgot."  
I pulled a puzzled face, "How did you forget?"  
Jacob smiled, making my heart flutter. "Well, we were kinda busy." I bit my lip, blushing. "Well, I kinda forgot." He laughed and took hold of my chin and gave me quick kiss on the lips. As he made his way to the door, he turned back, "Sure sure, hon." I bit my lip again. He ran to me again and kissed my lips again, for longer this time. After he pulled away, he whispered into my ear. "I love you, Renesmee." I could feel the tears about to flow, "I love you too, Jacob." He kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the door.  
Then the salty droplet of water ran down my face as I slid down, off the counter and onto the floor, leaning against the cupboards. I started to laugh. Everything was perfect.

**Review and Read Please! Click it. **


	3. Rest Of Forever

I walked out of my bedroom, into the kitchen, where my Dad was sat, reading the paper. "I don't know why you even read that, Dad. It's not like you can't just go and ask Alice." I spoke as I raided the fridge for an apple. "I like to be a little human, now and again, you know." I laughed a little and took a small, red apple. I jumped up onto the counter and took a bite, thinking while I munched. I swallowed the mouthful and looked at my father, he didn't look any older than me, but he was. "Dad?" My father looked up from the paper. "Yes, Renesmee?" I took another bite and chewed and swallowed quickly. "Are you mad?" My dad put the paper down on the table. "At Jacob, no. At you, a little." I put the apple down on the counter. "Why?" He shook his head, "I just wanted you to wait a little longer." I looked down at the floor. "That and the fact that you were hiding your thoughts from me for the past 6 months." I peeked back up, biting my lip. "You know, you are much like your parents than you think, Ness." I raised an eyebrow, "How? Besides looks, how?" My father chuckled. "You blush, just like your mother. anytime somebody so much as glanced at her you would think somebody put a thick layer of rouge on her cheeks." I blushed at this, proving my fathers point. "Well, then, what about you father, how am I like you?" He looked at me for a minute before answering. "You bite your lip." I raised an eyebrow again, "And raise your eyebrow. I used to do the exact same thing when I was human." I thought about this for a moment. "What else?" Dad settled in his seat, "You have your mothers clumsiness. Your fathers stubborness." I opened my mouth, ready to protest but it was true. I could be really stubborn if I hadn't had enough sleep or food. My phone started to buzz, indicating a new text. Jacob.

Hi hun, I'll meet you outside the mansion at 11am.  
C u l8a Love you x

Queue for another blush.  
"Make sure you put a swimming costume on, Nessie."  
I turned to see Alice, holding a large bag. She danced into my bedroom and tipped the contents of the bag onto the bed. "Okay, so you can wear a bikini, or a little costume. I have this beautiful one-piece that I picked out for you. It's straple-" I cut Alice off quickly. "What do I need a costume for?"  
Alice looked like I was asking the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, you can't go cliff diving in jeans, can you?"  
I paused, obviously puzzled. "I'm going cliff diving?" Alice smiled and nodded. "Yup, with the pack." I grinned. "How did you get Mom and Dad to agree?" Alice sat down on the edge of my bed, rifling through the assortment of bikinis. "Well, it wasn't easy, Jasper had to help persuade them." I raised my eyebrows and let Alice pull me towards her to choose a suitable costume. There was about 10 different bikinis and maybe 15 one-pieces. I chose the one that Alice was talking about before. It was black with tiny white polka-dots. It was strapless but it was really nice and not too revealing. I changed into that quickly and then let Alice put me in flat gladiator sandals. "I'm fine going barefoot, Alice." My fashion-obsessed aunt laughed, "You have been spending way too much time with Jacob." I shrugged as she brushed my hair out onto my bare shoulders. I applied some watermelon lip balm and I was ready. I checked my bedside clock. 10:45. I ran into my closet and grabbed a pair of shorts to put over the costume and a pair of sunglasses.  
Once I was ready I ran to the mansion and had been sat on the porch a couple of seconds when I heard Jacob's Rabbit getting closer up the drive. I stood up and walked over to the car once it had stopped. The window was wound down. "Hey, Jake." He smiled and waited until I got into the car before pulling my face to his and kissing my lips lightly. "Hey, Ness." I laughed and strapped the seatbelt across me. I leant my head on his shoulder and we drove. We had been in silence for five minutes when Jacob spoke. "We have to pick up Seth on our way, that alright?" I nodded and looked up to his face, kissed his cheek and leant my head back on his shoulder again.

We pulled into Seth's drive. Jacob pressed the horn so that the baby of the pack would know that we were there. The front door opened and Seth ran out in a pair of jeans. He opened the door and jumped in the backseat. "Hey, guys." He leant forward to kiss my cheek and sat back with a sigh. "Whats wrong, Seth?" Me and Seth always got along really well, he was like a best friend after Jacob. He yawned, "Nothin', just my mom." He started to twiddle his thumbs, lounged back in the seat. "What is it?" I pressed. Seth sniffed. "Nah, she's just got it into her head that Charlie's gonna leave her at the alter." Grandpa and Sue had been engaged for a month. They were going to live together at my Mom's old house. "But, that's stupid, why would Grandpa do that?" Seth shrugged, "Exactly, she's just nervous."

We stopped at the edge of the nearby forest and walked to the cliff. When we got there, Embry, Quil and Paul were already sat, waiting for us. Paul stood up and hugged me when I came towards them. I hugged the others and we walked towards the edge. I pushed my shorts down and folded them up on the floor, placing my sunglasses ontop. After Seth and Jacob had showed me how and Jacob had dived in so he could help me if I was in trouble, I took off my sandals and dived. I could feel the warm, summer air beating past me. I could finally feel the cool water hit my arms and then the rest of my body. As I surfaced I could hear shouts from the others as they pushed eachother off the cliff. I swam towards Jacob and he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my long legs around his waist and kissed him. The romantic scene was then slightly spoiled by Embry landing 15 feet away from us and the water splashing us. I giggled and started to swim underwater. I reached 10 metres under before Jacob reached me and pulled me towards him. He kissed my neck softly as I wrapped my legs around his waist once again. I could hold my breath for up to 10 minutes without needing air, but I didn't know if Jacob could last that long. I kissed his lips softly and held onto his hand. We started to float up quickly. I let go of him and he started to swim around me, in circles. We laughed as we broke through the water. The guys were climbing up to a nearby rock. I pulled myself up onto a ledge in the cliff. I sat down on it and laughed as Jacob looked around for humans and when he couldn't see or hear any he pushed his shorts down under the water, phased and doggy-paddled with the shorts in his mouth, up to the large ledge. The guys were in stitches when he climbed up to the ledge and shook all the water off of him, puppy style. He then curled up in a ball, his large head on my lap, and gave out sort of a bark-laugh, when Quil made a remark about puppy love.

After an hour or so, we made our way back to the car. Seth was going running with the others but Jacob wanted to stay and drive me home. We sat in the car together, my hair dripping, my feet leaning against the wing mirror, hanging out of the car. My head was rested on Jacob's shoulder yet again. We pulled up at the bottom of the long drive and he kissed my lips gently. I got out of the car and waved him off, running in the direction of the cottage. When I closed the door behind me as I walked into the lounge, my grandpa Carlisle was sat down on the sofa. "Hey, Grandpa, whats up?" Grandpa looked up and smiled at me. "Measuring day, Renesmee, surely you didn't forget." I strolled over to him, placing my palm on his hand. Well how could I forget. I gave him a quick hug and let him measure me as I squeezed my hair out onto the carpet, making tiny droplets marks on the cream carpet. "Nessie, if my calculations are correct, you haven't been growing for the past three months." I stopped what I was doing and beamed, "Really?" My grandfather nodded his head and smiled back at me. I gave him a hug. Now, I could spend the rest of forever wih Jacob, my true love, my sun. 


End file.
